cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla trooper (Red Alert 3)
Tesla troopers are special advanced anti-armor infantry used by the Soviets during War of the Three Powers (Red Alert 3). Backround With the new timeline favoring Russian aggression and disfavoring Allied resistance in Europe, Soviet weapon technologies were given much more elbow room to grow and develop beyond the limitations of their pre-alteration counterparts. In the case of the Tesla trooper, the majority of these advancements came in the form of armor bionics, a technology that had already played a sizable part in the design of the Mark II (GWWIII) Tesla trooper. However, these original design specs paled in comparison to the cutting edge mechanics used in the Mark III, which went far beyond the mere mechanical body-braces and rubber coverings of the past in favor of full on, body encompassing robotic armor; armor that came complete with it's own miniature Tesla reactor and on-board targeting computers to ensure the user's lightning bolts could be thrown with deadly pin-point accuracy at both tanks and infantry. In addition, the suit also protected all of the wearers vitals, making them immune to the biting teeth of dogs and bears. The armor was also bulky enough and tough enough to grant total protection against the crushing power of tank treads, allowing the new trooper to be as much of a bane to Allied (and later Imperial) tank crews as its predecessor had been. The suit can be powered in various ways, either by body movement, the wearer's bio electric feature, atmosphere electrical transfer from Super Reactor and stored in the capacitor. This tesla suit was later used as the the basis of its chemical faring brethren, the Desolator Trooper. This can be done easily as the Tesla equipment can be swapped by chemical tanks and sprayer. One major modification however is the addition of bio hazard containment chamber that doubles as a cockpit for its user. Armament The modern Tesla trooper came with several new weapon options. Like its predecessor, it was equipped with diode gauntlets capable of throwing lightning, but the physical strength provided by the new armor design allowed the wearer to wield two instead just one as was the case with the Mark II. The most major change, however, came with the design of the back-mounted Tesla capacitor, which now carried a much greater power output with its witch's brew of electric conductive metals, gasses, and liquids. EM Disruption This new generator design is of special mention as it provided the modern Tesla trooper with a powerful but potentially dangerous trump card. Earlier tests of the generators capabilities had proven that, when stabilized, the upgraded Tesla reactor would provide nearly triple the output of it's GWWIII counterpart with zero waste products. However, in test trials where the mix of electric currents was destabilized, the generator would release a powerful electro-magnetic-pulse (EMP) that would knock out any surrounding machinery as long as the field remain active. Weaknesses For all the Mark III Tesla troopers power, it still came with a few poignant weaknesses. The most notable was the overall slowness of the robotic armor, a problem carried over from past iterations of the unit, as well as a slow rate of fire. Imperial Shinobi proved a major problem for the troopers, as their fast speed and their shurikens were capable of piercing their armour and were difficult to avoid. Also, the fact that the suit was metal made it vunerable to magnetic satellites, making it one of the few infantry types vulnerable to magnetic abduction during the war. Chemical, cryogenic, and air based attack are also effective. A spy can bribe Tesla troopers if a chance presents itself. Tactics For Only-Infantry users, the Tesla Trooper has proven to be an effective rushing the enemy when being paired up with the Flak Troopers. While the Tesla Troopers decimate ground units and structures, the Flak Troopers can rip apart the enemy air forces. If the player can fit all the Tesla Troopers and the Flak Troopers aboard some Twin Blades or bullfrogs, he/she can drop them off at the enemy's base, effectively taking the enemy by surprise while their forces are on the other side of the map, having a major chance to destroy the player's base if their defense aren't strong enough. Tesla trooper squads are also an appreciated seasoning for garrisoning a choke point from armor rush. The Uprising Tesla troopers also saw use during the Uprising. They played a pivotal role during the Soviet Underground's battles with FutureTech. A few were also imprisoned in the Allied POW camp at Guam after the Soviets' last stand in Leningrad. Quotes *What happen to my shielding?!! *Extra Crispy! *Surge protectors on! *AC/DC! *iLUMINATING! *Why so Negative? *is Recycled Energy! *Let's make Contact! *Charging UP! *Here's your electric bill! *Don't Recycle Me! *Capacitators ready! *Who needs a jump? *Sparks my interest! *Insulation won't help! *It all soon be over! Notes from the Field *Tank Destroyers: Tesla troopers are extremely potent against tanks and mechanical targets due to their electrical attacks. They are also deadly against individual infantry, but their slow rate of fire prevents them from being good against massed soldiers. *Slow and Steady: Due to their heavy mechanical suits, Tesla troopers are less mobile than most other infantry. Because of this, they are typically better suited for defensive measures. *Uncrushable: Tesla troopers are immune to being crushed by tanks except large units (Apocalypse Tank etc.). Foolish commanders fighting against the Union that have sent out tank divisions without anti-infantry support have often witnessed their expensive vehicles fried to a crisp by small divisions of these walking tanks. *Animal Proof: Tesla troopers cannot be harmed by dogs or bears, making these cheap anti-infantry units helpless against them. *Brittle cladding: Its armor somehow can be penetrated by shuriken, sniper rounds, chemical, and cryo based attack. Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry